


A Peaceful Journey

by BobTheTrex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTrex/pseuds/BobTheTrex
Summary: Haven Potter did not wake up to a beautiful morning. She never woke up, but she walked around day by day, wondering why she was so alone. Why no one spoke to her. That is until she saw herself in a casket.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: /r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events





	A Peaceful Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Death comes for everyone at the most unexpected of times, no matter how ready you think you might be for death, you are always wrong.  
> In the end, you can only hope for a peaceful journey.
> 
> Work made during r/FanFiction Trope Bingo.

Sun filtered into the bedroom, spreading across the face of a young woman, lying in perfect peace on her bed. Long dark curly hair was spread around her head like a halo; her pale face stood stark against the dark mass of curls surrounding her. When the light filtered across her eyes, it did not disturb her sleep. Nor did the sounds of her neighbors getting up and ready for work. She was perfectly at peace in her bed, and nothing was going to wake her. Nothing could wake Haven Potter this morning.

Haven sat up on her bed, confusion filling her mind. Why had her alarm clock not awoken her? Looking over, she saw that the alarm clock was on and the time for it to beep had passed, but there was no sound coming from it. Was it broken? She would have to get someone to repair it for her.

Sighing, she got up out of bed and made her way over to her dresser. She picked out a set of clothes without disturbing her other outfits before walking over to her nightstand and grabbing her Holly Wand, and tucking it behind her ear. Casually she slipped on a pair of sandals before exiting her small apartment; going through the door without a problem, she walked down the hall of the Muggle apartment building she lived in. She needed to get to the alley of the building before she could Apparate to Hermione and Ron’s home.

No one acknowledged her as she made her way out of the apartment; she even tried greeting her neighbor as she dragged her kid back inside, though the kid was more mud than child at that moment. At least she had an excuse to ignore Haven; everyone else was just being rude. Perhaps they were ignoring her because it was a holiday of some sort? Though she couldn’t think of any Muggle holiday that involved ignoring everyone? Maybe she was just old now, kids had phones that could do so many wondrous things, and she didn’t even own a flip phone. Heck, she didn't even know how a flip-phone worked!

Haven cut off her train of thought when she reached the alley to the side of the apartment building she stayed in. Focusing on Hermione’s small home, Haven flicked her wand and Apparated.

She landed right outside of Hermione’s home, rather gracefully, she might add. With a smile, she walked inside her friend’s home. She wandered around, surprised that Rose did not rush over to her when she entered; she always liked jumping at Haven when she came in. Wandering around rather aimlessly, she eventually stumbled into Hermione’s kitchen; she smiled, Ron and Hermione sat at their breakfast table, Rose sat happily beside them, watching as Ron fed Hugo a bit of baby food.

She did not want to excite Rose into not eating her food, so Haven slipped into Hermione’s living room before they could notice her. She sat there for quite a bit before Hermione rushed into the room, grabbing the home phone and pressing her ear to it. Haven wondered who Hermione was calling, having not heard a ring tone.

After a long moment of silence, Hermione hung up the phone; her eyes were misty as she plopped onto the couch, lost. A faraway look sat in Hermione’s eyes; she did not even respond to Haven’s gentle prodding. Haven had never seen her friend like this before; had never seen her look so utterly lost. She was the most brilliant witch of their year, of all of Hogwarts for the time she was there; she had always looked like she knew what she was doing; this look was alien to Hermione's face.

Ron entered the room and looked over at Hermione; Hermione jumped up from her place on the couch and ran over to him, silently crying as she crashed into him. Ron whispered into Hermione’s ear; he was much too quiet for Haven to hear.

They exited the room, and, figuring it was a bad time, Haven chose to leave as well. Having nothing to do, she decided to Apparate back home.

She popped into the alleyway and began making her way back to the apartment. As she approached, she saw many people exiting the building; people who certainly did not live in the apartment building. Confused, she watched them; many people, seemingly official people, Muggle doctors, and such, exited the building, had someone gotten hurt? Haven wondered worriedly.

After a moment, they eventually stopped piling out of the apartment, leaving her to wonder what had happened. Confused, she entered after they left, but nothing seemed to be out of place in the main room.

Going over to the manager's desk Haven asked what had happened. The man did not respond; a faraway look was in his misty eyes as he gently set a room key into his drawer. She tried to get his attention, he was her friend after all, but he did not respond to her.

She trudged out of the lobby and back to her room, feeling rather lonely as no one spoke to her or even acknowledged her existence. She made her way to her room and slipped out of her day clothes, so she was only in her nightclothes that she had apparently kept on under her normal clothes—normal clothes which were already put back in the dresser perfectly. Going over to her bed, she saw that the clock had turned off entirely; she guessed it was broken then.

Sighing, she sat down on her bed and let herself get lost in her mind.

* * *

Haven Potter sat in the Weasley’s home confused. For the past three days, everyone had ignored her, speaking in hushed tones so that she could not hear them. They had all seemed very depressed as well, yet no matter how hard she tried to get a reaction from them, nothing happened. Today was like the other days; she was ignored and left to herself in the Weasley home. But something was different about today as well; everyone was dressed in dark, somber clothes, mourning clothes. She tried to ask what had happened, but no one had responded or even acknowledged her as they always did.

Was this the reason that they had been ignoring her? Had one of the Weasley’s distant cousins died or something? It was the only thing that made sense for them to ignore her as she was not particularly close to any of the Weasley’s extended family. Should she leave then? She would hate to cause a scene as she was dressed in only her nightwear, a desperate bid to get a reaction from the others.

They suddenly began making their way slowly outside; she thought about following them, but she did not want to bother them. Haven bowed her head in sadness, she did not know what had happened, but she was sad for her friends. She froze when she registered that she was wearing a simple but ornate black dress; she smiled slightly. Hermione must have transfigured her nightclothes into something more appropriate at some point. She would need to thank her later and apologize for her abhorrent behavior.

Turning around, she followed them outside; the sun was cold in the midmorning of October, the birds were silent as well; they too were mourning today. As she approached, Haven saw a sign that directed her to the location where everyone was Apparating. Godric Hollow.

Why were they going there? What reason could they have to go there?

Haven bit her lip before Apparating to Godric Hollow, the place she swore she would never return to, not until she was six feet under. The morning light gave a very different feeling to Godric Hollow than the night had all those years ago when she had hunted for the Horcruxes.

She followed at the tail end of the assembly into the graveyard she knew her parents to be buried in. Did the Weasley’s bury their dead here as well? The sun created a deceptively cheerful atmosphere across Godric Hollow; this was a sad day, not a beautiful sunny day; Haven didn’t even feel cold.

The assembly stopped in a clearing, and Haven finally got a good look at those gathered. Confusion struck her as she saw only the Weasleys she knew in this group; looking around at the other mourners, she saw her other friends as well. Everyone she cared about from school was here. What was going on?

She looked into each of her friend's faces; none of them registered her presence. As she wandered around those gathered, she slowly made her way closer to the open casket that stood in front of them. It was simple in design, black and sleek, but devoid of any intricate details; Haven liked it quite a lot.

Hermione and Ron stood in front, looking into the casket; Rose was silently crying into Ron’s shoulder; Ron was silently crying as well. Tears prickled at Hermione’s eyes, and Hugo seemed entirely unaware of what was happening.

Haven approached Hermione and Ron, intending to ask them what had happened and to comfort them in their mourning. Then she saw in the casket.

Sun filtered across the face of a young woman through leafless tree branches. She was lying in perfect peace on her deathbed. Long dark curly hair was spread around her head like a halo. Her pale face stood stark against the dark mass of curls and the simple but ornate black dress she wore. When the light filtered across her eyes, it did not disturb her sleep. She was perfectly at peace in her bed, and nothing was going to wake her. Nothing could wake the body of Haven Potter this morning.

Haven jumped back from the casket, eyes wide and never leaving the face in the casket, her face.

That wasn’t right! She was right here! She was alive! She is standing here! I am here! I am alive! I am fine! I am here!

I am not dead!

Haven ran over and desperately tried to touch Hermione. Her hand simply passed through her best friend; Haven stood there in horror, her hand still inside her best friend. Hermione moved away from the casket, tears silently falling down her face.

Ron’s lips moved as he spoke to Hermione; Haven did not hear a sound. She did not hear any sounds. No birds chirped. The wind was silent on her hair that refused to blow. Her foot did not make a sound as she swept it through the grass; the grass simply passed through her.

No, no, no, no!

She tried to scream, but no sound came from her.

Haven fell to her knees and desperately grabbed at the grass, trying to rip it from the ground; her hands passed through it. She tried to grab Ron’s shoulders as he also walked away from her body in the casket, but her hand passed through him. Running over to her body, she tried to lift it up, show them that she was still here, her hands passed through her body as well.

Tears fell from her eyes, the shock too much for her to handle. She could not even feel the tears on her own face.

I am right here! I am right next to you!

Haven tried to call out to them, but her voice was silent.

Please look at me!

Please see me!

They did not see her as they rejoined the crowd. Haven desperately tried to get their attention, begging for them on silent words, grabbing at them with hands of nothingness. They did not know she was here. Her casket was lifted into the air by the magic of those gathered. Pulling out her Holy Wand, Haven tried to counter their spell.

Her Holy Wand…

Her broken wand…

It was as dead as she was.

Haven ran after them, following them to the hole dug for her body, a grave between James and Lily’s own graves. Jumping into the hole, she tried to stop her body from being lowered into it; but her body simply passed through her before resting softly at the bottom of the hole.

Wake up!

Haven tried to yell at her body, but it was dead; she was no longer a part of her own body. Her eyes widened with horror as she watched the coffin lid begin closing. She desperately tried to look at her own face, begging it to do something. She didn’t want to be buried! She didn’t want to be left here!

The coffin shut, and Haven was left to stare at the plain wood coffin.

Dirt began filling the hole; Haven desperately tried to stop it. She did not want to be buried, left to decompose, to wither into bone and dust. It did not matter; no matter how desperately she tried to remove the dirt, no matter how much she begged them not to bury her, they did not stop.

Haven fell to her knees, already buried into the ground, and cried.

Why was she here?

Why had she died?

Why were her friends doing this?

Why couldn’t she do anything?

Why?

WHY!

…

* * *

Slowly she rose out of the ground, her body weightless and not trapped by the earth above her. It was dark; the moon sat low in the night sky; it was a beautiful half-moon, but she could not feel its cool light on her face, nor would she ever be able to feel its cool light ever again.

Haven cried. But her tears did not provide the relief that they had when she was alive. She could not feel them drag down her face; she could not feel their warmth; she could not taste their salt. She had nothing, and she was alone; her friends had left her here. She was going to be alone here forever.

“Haven.” A soft voice spoke, startling Haven. How long had she been sitting here, alone in tears? She had not heard a sound in so long.

Looking at the speaking, she saw Luna’s face, slim and long, with soft bags under her eyes. Long pale hair tumbled down her shoulders and thick curls, spilling over her dark dress. Her pales eyes were beautiful, shining brightly in the moonlight, but most importantly, they were looking at Haven.

“It is time to move on.” Luna smiled softly. Her voice was so beautiful; it was so alive. And it was words for her; she was not forgotten.

Move on?

Haven tried to ask, but she still could not speak. That did not seem to bother Luna in the slightest, though; she simply smiled and pointed behind Haven. Turning her head back, she saw a large ghostly dog; it was wagging its tail at her, it barks silent. She turned to look at Luna, but she only smiled and ushered her to follow the ghostly dog.

Getting up from her place on the floor, Haven slowly walked over to the dog. It excitedly ran away from her, but it beckoned her to follow it. She ran, trying her hardest to keep up with the beautiful animal. She ran and ran before finally catching up with the dog.

Haven froze. The dog was gone. In its place stood her mother, father, Sirius, and Remus; they all smiled kindly at her. They stood at a door that led to somewhere beyond the graveyard; it was a ghostly door with a large iron lock.

Sirius reached out his hand to her, smiling kindly. He looked younger and healthier than she ever remembered; Sirius was healed. She took his offered hand. He led her to Remus, who gently set a hand on her opposite shoulder. He smiled kindly at her, his scars gone; Remus was free. They led her to her father, who grabbed her cheeks and kissed her forehead before he gently set his hand on her other shoulder. All three of them led her to her mother, who smiled kindly when she reached her; she held out her hand, and Haven took it.

They slowly led her to the door, yet all Haven could think of was how she had never been able to hold her mother’s hand before. How she had never had her father rest his hand on her shoulder. How she had never been dragged off on an adventure with Remus and Sirius; it was all being fulfilled now.

The door opened, and she walked in with her family.


End file.
